


Unconventional Soulmates

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode: 04x18 The Joker Is Born, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt, more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: The day Bruce turns 18 is the day that he meets is Soulmate.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Unconventional Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is the tenth fanfic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put Yours by Ella Henderson on loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/0Mq0reDcNpgmQkjHfzpJrp?si=cjWyBc6nTL2eu33m9LSQWA
> 
> Day ten: Soulmate AU
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

_"Likewise, I wanted the circumstances to be better''_

Bruce woke up with these words on his wrist this morning, on his birthday, he was excited to know what words would be, and also scared, and if it were "We'll never be together"? Everyone said that his soulmate would love you no matter what, but Bruce had doubts. At least he knew one thing: Any circumstances they would meet would involve Jerome. His life was a complete chaos because of him, there was 99% chance that he was involved somehow, which infuriated Bruce the most, why did Jerome have to get involved in everything in his life? 

When he came down to the cafe he waited for Alfred and Jim to ask him about his soulmate, but they were busy, Jerome was causing chaos in town again, right on his birthday, Bruce was not surprised, apparently neither was Alfred and Jim. They didn't ask him about the words, nor did Bruce tell them, he just wore a jacket hiding his wrist.

He was surprised to find out that Jerome had a twin brother, not so surprised when he found out that he lived in a maze, after all, he was Jerome's brother. He can't imagine what terror it should have been.

While he follows Mr. Valeska's assistant, he can't help but be impressed by the maze, a genius mind had built this up, he landed his eyes on the owner of the place, he didn't realize he had held his breath until Jim bumped into him, Mr. Valeska was so beautiful, he didn't think he had seen a more magnificent person in all his life, but he decided to leave these feelings aside, Jerome was terrifying the city and his twin brother clearly wasn't his soulmate, he passed his eyes through the projects that were in the room, they were bright, Bruce heard in the background Jeremiah's conversation with Jim, while walking around the room, he had a point, but Bruce hoped he could convince him to face Jerome. 

_''Mr. Valeska, I'm Bruce Wayne, i'ts a pleasure to meet you''_ He reaches out to the redhead, he accepts and they shake hands, his hands were so soft, Bruce might say he felt a little shock when his hands met.

 _"Likewise, I wish the circumstances were better"_ Bruce freezes for a second, couldn't be, could it? He didn't want to be rude and spy on the older man's wrist, he wasn't showing any sign of having recognized the words Bruce spoke, but also, the man hadn't just turned 18 and the words were so fresh in his mind, after all, who would find his soulmate on his 18th birthday? Apparently Bruce, or, he was being too hasty, but Bruce didn't think he was, he felt the connection, he didn't see when he came in, he didn't understand, but now he was clearly feeling it. He cleared his throat hoping that no one had noticed his pause, and then asked him what those projects were about, Mr. Valeska explained that they were generators that could generate power for almost the entire city.

''You have a brilliant mind'' He let go, he hoped that no one had realized how unprofessional it was, he looked into the eyes of the redhead, who was staring at him deeply, Bruce felt his heart accelerate and if he was being bold, butterflies in his belly. He wondered if the man had found out that they were soulmates, Bruce believed strongly that it was not only a coincidence. So he goes on making a speech about how they could not let theorists rule Gotham, and how they could take away their power by showing the people of Gotham that they are not afraid of them. Apparently it worked, Mr. Valeska takes a sip of his drink and gives a half smile, and why did the butterflies come back just for these simple actions?

"Well said" He talks, and Bruce knew he had convinced him.

  
•

  
In the end, they came out alive, which was surprising, Bruce thought his heart was going to jump out when Jerome gave the knife to his brother and said to him to kill him, and then he thought he was going to end up breaking his code of not killing for the 2nd time when Jerome kicked his twin. But fortunately, the terror was over, Jerome ran off the stage and Bruce went to check on Jeremiah immediately.

''Are you okay?'' He asks by putting one hand on the man's shoulder.

"Yes, I am, and you?" The redhead gets up with a face of pain. 

''I'm fine'' Bruce checks one last time to see if there were any urgent injuries on him, but he finds nothing, and he runs to try to get Jerome.

  
•

  
He never thought he'd see Jerome dead, arrested, yes, dead? No, he thought he would terrorize the city and bring chaos to Bruce's life for some time longer, see that it ended, he doesn't know how he feels about it, before he knew he'd be happy, or he thought he would, but there was always this thing, confusion of feelings when he thought of Jerome, it wasn't romantic, it seemed fraternal, but he never saw Jerome as a brother, he didn't know where these feelings came from, until he clicked. It was here that Bruce was certain that Jerome's twin brother was his soulmate. 

He saw him looking at the body for a while before he started to walk, Bruce ran to call him. 

"Mr. Valeska" The redhead turns to the look.

''Jeremiah please, I think... We can go to the first-name stage''' Bruce didn't know he was talking about them being soulmates or everything they went through.

''Jeremiah. Uh... Are you okay?'' Bruce had been forced to interact with people his whole life, but apparently he lacked the social skills to interact with his soulmate.

''I think you might know, if you try hard enough, from the bond." Jeremiah speaks of a naturalness that Bruce envies.

''I... I don't know how to differentiate my feelings from yours'' Bruce didn't think the conversation would go like this, he waited for a completely clumsy conversation about them being soulmates.

"I must admit that sometimes I don't either'' He didn't realize that he and Jeremiah had gotten so close, before there was a huge space between them, now they were a few inches apart "I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine, eventually''

''Great... Great...'' Bruce found himself speechless, why his brain knotted that knot every time he tried to talk to Jeremiah? He feels Jeremiah take his hand.

"You don't have to be so nervous every time we interact'' Bruce swallowed dry feeling his cheeks warm up, he forgot that Jeremiah could feel his feelings too now, he tried to relax.

''I don't know how to interact with most people" Jeremiah hasn't let go of his hand yet, and Bruce doesn't mind remembering him, he felt Jim's looks and other people's eyes cover them, but he decided he didn't care.

"Me neither, maybe we can learn together?'' Jeremiah suggests and Bruce smiles, he takes Jeremiah's other hand and strokes it with his thumb.

''I would love that, maybe you want to go grab some food?'' Bruce felt that Jeremiah didn't want to be alone tonight

''I would love that'' And they ignore the looks when Jeremiah and Bruce let go of just one hand and walk holding hands to the next restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to continue this in January.  
> Maybe I'll update before, but no promisses.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
